Calm waters
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: A young girl thrown into a world unknown, meets the young Phantomhive earl, along with his demonic Butler. Burdened with knowledge, the young woman has to decide if she wants to make a change, for the better, or the worse, one cannot tell.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the beach, listening to the waves gently lap at the shore. I gently kicked the water as I walked, enjoying the simplicity of the act.

A sudden, loud barking made me jump and nearly drop my flip flops. A German Shepard barked at me enthusiastically.

"Felix" his owner reprimanded him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him from me. "I'm so sorry about that! He usually isn't like this!"

I smiled. "It's fine. No harm done" I said before walking away toward my goal, the pier.

I reached the pier in a short amount of time. I walked across the aged wooden planks, hearing them creak slightly as I went. I sat at the edge, letting my legs dangle over the edge.

I exhaled deeply, willing the tension to leave my body. I willed my mind to stop thinking as I looked out at the water, watching motor boats in the distance. I heard laughter as they bounded over waves.

I just wanted to 'be' for a few short hours. This was one of my rare days off and I planned on taking full advantage of it. I leaned back, watching the boat as the young adults laughed and jolted around.

Traitorous thoughts came forward against my will. I couldn't help but think if my situation. I felt like I was going nowhere in life.

Granted I was only nineteen, but I had wanted to be going to college at this point. Working towards making something out of myself. But sadly I was working two jobs just to make ends meet.

I couldn't help but be slightly petty, thinking it wasn't fair. I heard my friends at work telling stories about what they did the night before or over the weekend. They get to have fun, and live life. I just get to live a monotonous life, and I couldn't help but be extremely envious of them. I wanted adventure too! I want to do what they do! But I can't and it's just not fair!

I can't help but want to escape reality. The only time I got to escape was late in the evenings when I got home from my second job. I would eat. And try to unwind. Which these days consisted if me reading manga or watching anime DVDs I owned. That short hour or two was all the time I had to myself in a day, and did I ever cherish it.

I sighed before I slipped my flip flops on. I sat for a short second before I went to stand up. But as fate would have it, my one flip flop broke and I slipped. My ribs slammed into the pier edge before I fell into the water. Water filled my lungs, my arms and legs thrashing. I struggled to the surface, sputtering only for a short second before I went back under. A sharp agonizing pain shot through my side. My whole right side refused to listen to me. I could struggle no more. My movements were slow and choppy as I sunk further. My lungs burned. My vision began to blacken.

_"I'm going to die..._" Was my last conscious thought before everything faded.

I groaned, instantly regretting doing so as my throat flared. I opened my eyes, my brows furrowing slightly. "_That is not my ceiling..."_

"Oh good. You have awakened. I was getting worried dear!" I heard a soft English voice chime.

I turned my head slowly, ignoring my creaking neck. My whole body was stiff. My eyes narrowed further as my eyes landed on the lady. For one, I had no idea who in the world she was, and she was dressed in a simple grey era dress. On closer scrutiny I guessed it was a Victorian era dress.

I opened my mouth, not really knowing where to start. She must have seen my inner struggle and saved me from having to decide how to proceed. "You gave me quite the fright! I found you unconscience, soaking wet in strange garb! I had help bringing you here to my home. I live here by myself. My name is Mary. You have been asleep for two days dear! Someone has ought to be worried sick! What part of London do you live in? Maybe I can deliver a message for you." Mary cooed in her soothing English accent.

My eyes widened at the information. "L-London?!" My voice cracked. How in the seven hells did I end up in London?! Last I checked I was in Canada. Maybe by some miracle she meant London, Ontario. I tried to ignore the voice in my head that tried telling me not to get my hopes up, that her accent gave her away. "London...as in London England...?" My voice wavered.

Mary chuckled softly. "Is there another London? Of course London England!" She smiled at me, but her smile soon dropped. "Are you feeling unwell? Are you in a great deal of pain!?" Her faced twisted, " I apologize, I can't afford a drought to help with your pain"

I shook my head very slightly. "No, it's not that. I'm just a far ways away from home" I whispered.

Mary was quiet for a few moments. "Are you by chance an American?" She asked softly. "Your accent is different."

"No. I'm from Canada"

"Ah, from our sister country" she smiled. "What's it like there? I've always wondered what it's like in the new world."

"I don't know. It's home" I whispered.

Mary bit her lip. "Why are you in England? Visiting someone? Are they looking for you?"

Good question. This has got to be some weird dream. I'm probably unconscience at a hospital at home, and this is a morphine induced dream. Only thing that made sense to me at the moment.

"No. I'm not visiting anyone. I do not know how I ended up here. But thank you for taking me in" I tried smiling at her.

Mary frowned. "Well that won't do! I suppose you will have to stay here until we find a way to get you back home." She paused, "actually I think we should find out how you got here first. Perhaps you were kidnapped. Drugged and beaten. That would explain the scrapes and bruises. And perhaps even the strange clothing." She walked away to a little table at the far end of the small room. She grabbed the pitcher, pouring a cup of water. She made her way back to me, holding out the cup. "Perhaps we should visit the Scotland Yard."

"Who?" I took the cup from her, taking small sips. It soothed my burning throat.

"They investigate crimes and the like. They may be be to help you." She explained.

I felt uncomfortable with the situation. I knew it wasn't a crime. "They may find my information unreliable. I'm a young girl who doesn't remember how she got from one country to the next. They may deduce it to amnesia and move on with their day"

Mary rose a nicely sculpted eyebrow. "How was it you got amnesia? That they may want to look into. I will visit first thing tomorrow"

I stared at her. I wasn't going to get out of this was I? "If you feel that's best..."

She nodded. "Yes, now I think it's best if you relax. Would you like a book to read? I don't have many...do you like dickens?"

I sighed. "Anything to pass the time. Thank you"

I scrunched my eyes as she left. I couldn't wait until I woke up.

It's been a few days since I woke up, and I'm slowly warming up to the idea that I'm not in some sort of medical induced coma. That by some twisted miracle I traveled through time. Oh scientists were going to have a hayday when I got back. But I have to admit it was a nice break from my life back home. It wasn't as stressful...well it was stressful, just in a completely different manner. (I couldn't think of an idea to get home for the life of me)

Mary was lovely. She fussed over me. It was new, to have some dote on me. She sincerely cared about helping me get home. She had gone to the police with my situation. They were looking into it, but nothing had come up yet. I wasn't about to get my hopes up. They had said they would help me get back to the new world after they solved my case, or had any headway. They would have been fine and dandy, except that didn't help me any. I didn't care about getting back to Canada (much) I cared about getting back to my time.

I missed indoor plumbing insanely. Do you realize how disgusting it is to use a "chamber" pot? And how smelly? Not to mention the fact I've witnessed a select few just casually empty theirs out their windows onto the alley below. Gross! That was unsanitary and the smell from it was completely advoidable!

The only thing I had going for me was that this time had some form of electricity. Except Mary couldn't afford it so we just had candle light. Which I adapted to fine enough. I actually found it soothing and calming at night. The only thing I was paranoid about was starting a house fire. They didn't have the resources that fire fighters had in modern time. But Bernadette was pretty good about putting them out before we turned in for the night.

Although I had begun to notice Mary would be gone for a good portion of the afternoon or evening. She would always make sure I had a small meal before she left, but then she would be gone for hours. She sometimes wouldn't come back until well past midnight. I had asked her where she would go, and she replied she would look after children while their parents went out. It helped bring in money she said.

I let it go. It made sense. I could imagine some upper class parents going to parties and whatnot. But that wasn't what all she did. She also sewed. And she would fix up people's clothing for a small charge. Upper class men would come in needing a button sewn back on. Because sewing on a button was extremely challenging and difficult work. Some men would come in needing their socks darned, saying their wife's hadn't a clue what they were doing. I didn't even know what darning socks was until I got here. But I always got the impression all these men were not happy that I was residing here. Their eyes would rove over me, displeasure radiating off of them. Mary would always talk to them quietly so I wouldn't hear before they left. It piqued my curiosity. Or snoopiness. Call it what you will.

I made it a point to always be in the room with these men. My excuse was that I am terrible at sewing, and wanted to watch her. I learn better from observation. I watched them closely. She would smile at me, her face drawn tight. Some of the men hid their displeasure better than others. Although some weren't even displeased. Some would look me over slowly, caressing me with their eyes, making me shudder.

Mary was quickly dusting around the home, cleaning up before she left for the evening. I watched her as I slowly rearranged objects. "Do you honestly watch children in the evenings?" I inquired slowly.

Mary paused, glancing over at me. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

One shoulder lifted. "I thought maybe I could come along this evening and help you with the children. I don't do much around here and I want to help you more" I watched her reaction carefully.

Mary straightened. She bit her lip as she stared at the floor hardly. She looked up at me and gave a strained smile. "That would be a big help. Thank you Kendal." My brow furrowed for a moment. I nodded slowly. "Of course."

That evening Mary and I walked along the grimy streets of London. Children huddled together in door ways, watching us go by. One young blonde girl held her hands out to me, "Got any spare change, miss?" I flinched and quickly walked away. This was depressing. I wasn't expecting my evening to be like this. I hadn't realized Mary lived in the lower class area. It wasn't exactly the slums but...

We walked in silence for a while. Mary refused to awknoweldge my presence. I got the impression she wasn't pleased I tagged a long. Even if she said it was okay. But I noticed something wasn't sitting right, and I wanted to know what it was. As we walked along the cobble stone streets, I heard a group of women gossiping amongst themselves.

"-the ripper. He's going after prostitutes."

I canted my head as I listened more intently to their conversation. I glanced at Mary and noticed her stride had slown down as she pivoted her head in their direction. She had a large frown twisting her face.

"They found his third victim last night! Cut open and dismembered. Such a tragedy!" One lady said.

"I wonder when the Queen will send her gaurd dog to investigate. This is a most unusual situation and the police have no leads" another lady huffed.

I completely froze. The Queens gaurd dog?! I-i ..what?! That's impossible! The Queen didn't have a gaurd dog! Atleast not that I was aware of! Unless they meant a herd of corgi's!

My stomach dropped. My blood ran cold. My forehead broke out into a sweat. Air escaped my lungs in quick gasps. No no no!

"I've gone completely insane" I rasped.

"Kendal?" Mary frowned in concern. She slowly approached me, reaching her hand to my forehead. I flinched. She quickly retracted her hand. "Are you okay, dear?"

I looked in her eyes. I opened my mouth, gaping for a few seconds before the words came. "Do you happen to know who the Queens gaurd dog is?"

Her eyes narrowed. " No I don't. Is there a reason you are asking?"

Just wanting to validate my insanity.

I shook my head. "No...no reason..."

~~~~~~~~~ to be continued~~~~~~~~

Yup. This is a new story of mine. I've become a big fan of the Black butler series. I've watched all episodes. (Except circus, which I'm pumped for) and read some of the manga.

I've read only a few fanfiction. And yes this is an OCxSebastian story. Although you get tastes of other pairings. *wink wink* I hope It has some uniqueness to it. I don't really know since I haven't read much if the others hahaha.

I guess only time will tell hahaha. I'll try to update regularly enough. I am in the process of editing and revising an other popular story of mine from a different fandom. it's been like three or four years. I think I owe it to the followers to improve it so I'll also be commited to that story.

Let me know what you think. And any suggestions or things I may like to see happen. I'll see if I can weave it in my original plan :).

Also, if there is an artistic person who wants to make a cover for this story, pleas come forward. I will give u full credit and everything. I'm just lazy and don't have the talent hahaha.

I also wrote this on my iPod. I tried going over it buuuut...I probably missed thing so stared straight at. It's usually how it goes hagaha.

Have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

Mary actually was going to watch children tonight. We had arrived at a nice large house, and a middle aged man answered the door. He smiled at Mary, but it dimmed when he saw me. He slowly looked me over before turning his eyes to Bernadette. She shook her head very slightly. His whole demeanour changed. His face steeled and he straightened.

"Come in, Mary. The children are already asleep for the night."

My one brow rose. Then why the hell did he need her for?

"Thank you, sir. I hope you have a entertaining evening with your friends." Mary replied.

He just grumbled as he walked out of the room. I turned to Mary. "Well, he sure changed his tune fast." Her lips quirked. "I'm sure it's nothing" is all she said in response.

The man enters the room once more, this time in a suit jacket. I watched as he stuffed a few cigars in his pocket. "I shall be back before midnight." Was all he said before he left out the front door.

Mary sighed as she walked into the living area. She carefully sat on a velvet chesterfield. I followed her.

"What was that about?"

She looked up at me. "He's going out tonight. He's a widower. His wife passed away from an illness a few years ago. He's a single father. He has a day time nanny, and he watches then at night. But when he wants to go out, I look after them. That is all"

I sat down across from her. "He seemed happy to see you, but soured after he saw you brought company. Why is that?"

She lifted her shoulders slightly. "I do not know in the slightest. He is a bit of a strange man" was all she said before she got up. "I'm going to make us some tea."

Not much happened in the weeks that followed. I payed close attention to 'Jack The Ripper'. He only had one more victim since I learned of 'where' I was. I was still a bit in denial, but could anyone really blame me? I had thought I time traveled and accepted that. Now I learned I traveled somewhere completely different, and had to do the process all over again.

There was no news of the Queens 'gaurd dog' looking into the matter. People were actually anxious for him to look into it. Although the police weren't happy with that fact. They didn't want his interference. I heard the whispers.

Although I knew who was actually Jack the Ripper, I didn't see the benefit of going to the authorities with the information. Who would believe me? And how did I know this information? But a part of me stung with guilt when I learned Jack the Ripper had claimed another victim. Part of me wondered the dreaded, "what if?". It nearly drove me mad.

The sound of retching pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly closed the book I was not reading and shot out of my cot. I saw Mary bent over a pot, heaving. "Mary!" I darted over to her. My hand awkwardly hovered over her back for a few seconds before I rubbed her back. She gagged for a few more moments, before she slumped back onto me. I tried to ignore the rancid smell coming from the lot as I continued to sooth her back.

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me" she breathed. I just nodded as I continued to rub her back.

She struggled to her feet, swaying slightly. I helped steady her. She bent and picked up the pot. I wrinkled my nose as I turned slightly away. "I'll get rid of this" is all she said before she left.

When she came back, I noticed she looked pale and clammy. I frowned. "You should rest for the day. You look horrible" Bernadette chuckled tiredly. "Thank you" she looked in the direction of her room. "I think I will have a nap. I feel a bit unwell" She went to her room, closing the door softly behind her.

It was approximately a week later that Mary came home, very unsteady on her feet. I rushed to help her sit. She swayed as we walked, and she let me carry a large portion of her weight. "What in the world happened? Are you drunk?!" I exclaimed.

Mary chuckled. "I am not drunk, dear. It's nothing. Don't worry about me"

I rose an incredulous eyebrow. "It's nothing? You can barely stand upright!"

Mary just laughed. "Don't worry! Everything's fixed!" I tilted my head at her working.

"Fixed?"

Mary was grinning. I looked into her eyes and saw they were glazed. "You are high..." I breathed.

Mary pouted at the phrase. "What's high? I am not high. I'm sitting" I shook my head. "Intoxicated on medicine" Mary's eyes widened. "Yes. I was at the doctor" she explained.

I felt my stomach drop. "What for?" I rasped.

"To fix it" she replied.

"Fix what?"

"My problem" was all Mary said. She glared at me. She didn't want me to continue asking her questions.

I studied her carefully. She looked pale, with purple bruises around her hazel eyes. Her skin looked like it was pulled right. She looked very unwell. She struggled to stand. "I should go lay down. I have to keep my feet slightly elevated I was told" she said as she shuffled to her room. She closed the door behind her. I stared at the chair she was sitting on just before. I couldn't tear my eyes from the small speck of fresh blood.

All it took was a few days to change everything. Apparently the Queen's gaurd dog had been looking into the Jack the Ripper situation. The police made sure to inform the public that he was no closer to the solving the case then they were, and that we should all still be weary at night. I knew they weren't going to catch her. She needed one more victim.

I had no plans on going to the authorities with my knowledge. I just didn't see the benefit of doing so. For one, Madam Red was a respected doctor. And it was my word against hers. Also, I figured she would have flawless alibis since she had help from the grim reaper, Grell. I wasn't about to go challenge that psycho. But a part of me stung with guilt at finding out Jack the Ripper had claimed their fourth victim. A part of me wondered the dreaded, "what if?". It nearly drove me half mad.

A horrendous scream ripped me from my thoughts. My entire body froze and stiffened. I looked down at the pages of the book in my hands, unable to see the words. I heard a deafening thud. I shot out of my cot and stumbled into the main area. I choked on a scream. Mary lay motionless on the ground, a large pool of blood forming. Blood splattered the walls. Everything was covered in red. Her dull eyes stared at me. I kept choking on my sobs as I leaned against the wall. I could feel blood seeping through my blouse. My stomach burned violently.

"Oh no, this won't do!" I heard a voice drawl.

I flicked my eyes up. There stood Grell, in his butler garb. Blood had splattered all over him. I gazed into his green eyes, unable to look away.

"It's really too bad," he gave a sinister grin. "It's not your time. I suppose you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time"

It was in that moment chaos from outside distracted him for a fleeting moment. The noise was lost to me as I stared at Mary's mutilated body. I slowly slid down the wall. Air quickly entered and exited my lungs. My vision blurred to the point where I could no longer see. Painful sobs wracked my body.

I lost track of time. I had no clue how long I sat their weeping. I only became aware of time once more when I heard voice try to grab my attention. I looked up, wiping my eyes. My eyes widened.

There stood Ciel Phantomhive. He was staring at me impassively. His one blue eye shone intensely. He walked over to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"No, I am not hurt" I replied, my voice husky.

He held out his hand. "Then come along. You can't stay here"

I looked at his hand, then looked behind him where I saw Sebastian for the first time. He was watching me expressionlessly. His side was covered in blood.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night!" Ciel snapped, causing me to jump.

I quickly took his hand as he helped me up. Standing straight I saw I towered over the young boy. He was shorter then I imagined. And much more delicate looking.

He wordlessly lead me out of Mary's home. I sniffled as we walked in silence. I could feel Sebastian watch me as he walked behind us.

"Why were you here tonight?" Ciel broke the silence.

"I lived there with her" I replied softly.

Ciel looked at me with his one good eye. "Do you have any where else to go?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure we will find something for you" was all he said.

We walked only a short distance before I stopped. Ciel stopped as well, looking at me clearly annoyed.

"I knew this was going to happen. And I did nothing to stop it. Does that make me a horrible person?" My voice cracked.

Ciel turned fully towards me. I saw Sebastian shift into view. He was watching me intently. Ciel was the one who spoke. "How could you possibly know this was going to happen? You knew Mary was a prostitute and guessed she was going to be the next victim?"

I shook my head. "I had a feeling she was a prostitute but I was never entirely sure."

"Then what is it you meant?" Ciel demanded.

I bit my lip. I let it slip in a moment of weakness, a wrong move on my end. "It didn't mean anything. Forget I said anything"

Ciels eyes narrowed. "That didn't sound like nothing to me. Tell me what you knew!" He snapped as he stepped forward.

I cringed. I really dug myself a hole.

"Young master" A deep, smooth voice chimed.

Ciel and I both looked at Sebastian. "She witnessed a horrible ordeal. Something that even made you retch," Ciel glowered as Sebastian continued, "We shouldn't pester her with questions so soon. We can ask her at a later date, when she is more collected. And her information more concise" he looked over at me and gave me his signature smile.

I just stared at him. I don't care if he's a demon, he's a God sent.

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a few moments before he slowly nodded. "That does sound like a decent plan." He turned to me, "You shall stay at my manor in the mean time"

My eyes widened and lips parted. of all things to happen...

~~~~~to be continued~~~~~

**_Whelp. There you have it. The second chapter. How do you like it so far? _**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read this. It is much appreciated. _**

**_*wink wink*_**

**_the story has barely begun. I just wanted to get to the point where they finally meet. Let me know what you think? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage ride was slow and the silence was awkward. I refused to look away from my lap. I could feel Ciel's eye watching me. If I looked in my peripheral vision I could see him looking at me straight on. Sebastian was more subtle, but I knew he was studying me as well.

The carriage jolted to a stop. Sebastian fluidly stepped out and proceeded to help Ciel and I out. I studied the large condo. It seems we would be staying in London, at least for the night. I shuffled behind Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian held open the door for us. Ciel wordless stormed in. I hesitated in the doorway. I heard a soft chuckle. I turned my eyes to Sebastian. He had a closed eyed smile on his face. "It is fine, m'lady. There is nothing to be uncertain about, is there?" He opened his eyes, watching me. I wordless shook my head, stepping into the home.

"I'll prepare some tea before you go to sleep. Do you like Earl grey? Or is there a different kind you prefer?" He asked as she softly shut the door.

"Earl grey is fine, thank you" I tried to smile.

Sebastian nodded before he left the room. I let out a huge exhale. Oh dear mother on earth. My life just kept on getting weirder and weirder. I used to complain about my monotonous life at home, but I think I'm starting to want it back. I know I had wanted adventure and excitment, and today cured me of that. I wanted to go home more than ever. My heart yearned for it.

I continued to stand in the entryway. I slowly studied all the Knicks knacks. It was an elegant room, even for just a entryway.

"Mi'lady?"

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Sebastian had his head peaked in the room. "Would you please come upstairs, and have tea with my young master?" I bit my lip. I wasn't really in the mood for a brutal interrogation. Even though Ciel was small and young, he was harsh. At least in the short amount of time I knew him, that is. I was uncertain about these two. I didn't know how accurate the manga or anime was concerning these two. Another thing was I didn't know what canon verse this world followed. The anime? The manga?

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you" I scurried over and followed him up the stairs. I watched his back intently. I looked up and saw the back of his head. His hair was quite dark, as well as having a nice sheen to it. I rolled my eyes. Was I really admiring his hair right now?

He opened a door. "Right in here, m'lady" I quickly entered the room, thanking him as I did. I saw Ciel perched on a large chair behind a wooden desk. The chair swallowed him. I couldn't help but think he was a young boy playing make believe in his fathers office. But that didn't matter, his whole demeanour shouted authority. There was something slightly intimidating about this young boy.

"Here is your tea, young master." Sebastian placed a steaming cup Infront of the young lord.

Ciel picked it up, taking a small sip. He looked at me over the china rim. "You may have a seat as well"

I slowly sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He put down his cup, folded his hands together and watched me. He was silent only for a few moments. "What is your name?"

And so the interrogation begins.

"Kendal, sir"

Ciel's brow rose. We heard a small snort. We both turned to look at Sebastian. He sported a small smirk. "Is something entertaining, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian shook his head. "Just her"

Gee, thanks 'Bassy'.

Ciel turned his attention back to me. "And where are you from? You sound similar to an American."

"I'm from Canada, not America." I stated. I thought Canadians had supposed accents. So I do not understand why everyone is mistaking me for an American.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"Why are you here, in London?" He asked.

Good question. Wouldn't we all love to know? I know I certainly would. I decided with going with half truths, leaving out certain tid bits. No need to know that we are currently chilling in a fictitious world.

"I do not know. I can't remember how I got here. Mary...Mary had found me unconscious and took me in. The police are currently looking into the matter. They haven't found anything yet." I explained.

Ciel snorted. "Of course they haven't" he mumbled before taking another sip of his cooling tea.

"As I said earlier, I think it would be best if you stayed with me at my estate. As a guest if you like. I'll help you find out what happened to you, then send you back to Canada" Ciel stated.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

Ciel turned to his butler. "Now show her to the guest room. We will have a busy day tomorrow"

Sebastian bowed low to Ciel. "As you wish, Young Master." He turned to me, "if you'd please, m' lady?" He held out a gloved hand. I stared at it, imagining his seal underneath the fine cloth. I softly placed my hand in his. He helped me stand, then led me from the room. I walked behind him, light on my feet. I stared at his back. I examined his broad shoulders. I traced his long arms. He was tall and lean, slender in form. Yet knowing he could easily kill me didn't make him appear any less intimidating in my eyes. Everything was different now. I may have been a fan of his back home, yet that was when he didn't pose any possible danger to me. I knew being associated with them both was dangerous. I viewed them differently now.

"This will be your room," Sebastian stated as he opened a door. He gestered me through. "I do hope it is to your liking, for it will be your home for a few days until we go back to the Phantomhive manor in the country."

"I do like it. Thank you." I turned to him. "What will we be doing these next few days?"

Sebastian sighed. "There is Madam Red's funeral to attend to, as well as closing the Jack the Ripper case. Closing lose ties, if you will" I just nodded. It made sense.

"Have a good nights sleep, m'lady" Sebastian smiled before closing the door behind him.

...

...

...

The funeral was just like it was portrayed in the anime. Ciel had made his grand appearance with the red dress and roses. That occasion hadn't been changed one bit. It was more magnificent to witness then I could have ever imagined.

Ciel had chosen to not release the truth of who Jack the Ripper really was, just as I knew he would. Everyone was uneasy. Thinking he was about to strike once more. Ciel didn't comment and just had stated he would be returning to his estate once more. That made relations between he and the Scotland Yard tense.

But all in all, it was rather uneventful. Sebastian maintained the condo spectacularly well. He was most gracious towards me, the perfect gentleman. I at times forgot he was a demon. I found myself unnerved by that.

Ciel tolerated my presence well enough. He taught me the Phantomhive board games. Some of them were rather gruesome. And others were simple strategy games. I found the simple games more my taste, even though I wasn't bad at playing the dark board games. Ciel even praised my skills. I nearly had a heart attack.

We played a simple game of old maid as the carriage rocked. We were finally on our way to the Phantomhive manor. I was still unsure how I truly felt. I was looking forward to seeing the manor with my own eyes, and meeting the servants. But it was still unchartered territory to me.

"I shudder to think of the condition of my estate" Ciel announced.

I look up from my hand of cards. My eyes slide from him to Sebastian just in time to see him release a sigh. "I as well, Young Master"

"Why is that?" I look back at my cards. I then look over at Ciel's bundle, trying to intuitively decide which one I want. Do I want the one peeking over ever so slightly on the left? No.

"My servants" was all Ciel said as I picked a card to the right. It sat lower than the others.

Mother hell! It was the damned old maid! I hissed as I stared at the card. I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Ciel's cocky smirk. I growled.

"Oh my," my gaze glided over to Sebastian. He had a slight amused smile. "It would seem someone picked the wrong card"

I was sorely tempted to flip him off. I glowered at him as I quickly shuffled the cards. His smile widened. Ciel sardonically laughed at me. I fanned out my cards and refused to look at them, knowing Ciel was studying my reaction. I learned quickly he was very observant.

"What about your servants?" I asked as he picked a card that wasn't the damned old maid.

"They are not the most competent group. They nearly destroy my home on a daily basis" he said as he gathered a pair of cards and set then off to the side.

"You will see soon enough, Kendal" Sebastian told me as he looked out the window. "Very soon infact. It seems we have arrived"

**To Be Continued...**

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**It's been a busy year for me. A lot of adjustments. Heath issues, family member dying so went through a stint of depression. Writing my own book. I've been working on it for about five years HAHA. and I still think it needs a lot of work...But dream is to get it published so wish me luck!**_

_**I wish everyone a wonderful year with blessings and gifts! Enjoy today!**_


End file.
